Take a Chance on Me
"Take a Chance on Me" is a song by the Swedish pop group ABBA. It was released in January 1978 as the second single from their fifth studio album ABBA: The Album. The song has been featured on a number of ABBA compilations such as Gold: Greatest Hits. Contents 1 History 2 Reception 3 Chart positions 3.1 Weekly singles charts 3.2 Year-end charts 3.3 Certifications 4 Erasure cover version 4.1 Music video 5 A-Teens version 5.1 Music video 6 Other cover versions 7 Live cover performances 8 Appearances in other media History "Take a Chance on Me" Menu 0:00 A 19 second sample of "Take a Chance on Me" demonstrating the "tck-a-ch" rhythm in the form of the "take-a-chance" vocal backing behind the main lyrics. Problems playing this file? See media help. The working title of "Take a Chance on Me" was "Billy Boy". Written and recorded in 1977 by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus, it opens as a cold intro and was sung by Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad, with Fältskog delivering the solo passages. It has a constant uptempo throughout the entire recording. It was one of ABBA's first singles in which their manager Stig Anderson did not lend a hand in writing the lyrics, firmly establishing Andersson and Ulvaeus as a songwriting partnership. The song's origins sprang from Ulvaeus, whose hobby was running. While running, he would sing a "tck-a-ch"-style rhythm to himself over and over again, which then evolved into "take-a-chance" and the eventual lyrics.1 The song's B-side was "I'm a Marionette", which, like "Thank You for the Music" and "I Wonder (Departure)" (the B-side to their previous single, "The Name of the Game"), was intended to be part of a mini-musical entitled The Girl with the Golden Hair that Andersson and Ulvaeus had planned, but ultimately shelved. Reception "Take a Chance on Me" proved to be one of ABBA's most successful chart hits, becoming the group's seventh UK #1 (their third consecutive chart-topper in the country after "Knowing Me, Knowing You" and "The Name of the Game").2 It was also ABBA's final #1 in the UK of the 1970s, and gives the group the distinction of being the act with the most chart-topping singles of the 1970s in the UK.3 "Take a Chance on Me" also topped the charts in Austria, Belgium, Ireland and Mexico, and was a Top 3 hit in Germany, the Netherlands, Rhodesia, Switzerland, and the United States (also reaching #9 on the AC chart), where it allegedly sold more copies than "Dancing Queen". "Take a Chance on Me" also reached the Top 10 in Canada, South Africa, France and Norway.4 Chart positions Weekly singles charts Charts (1978)5 Position Australian Singles Chart 12 Austrian Singles Chart 1 Belgian Singles Chart 1 UK Singles Chart6 1 Canadian Singles Chart 7 Dutch Singles Chart 2 Eurochart Hot 100 1 French Singles Chart 10 German Singles Chart 3 Irish Singles Chart 1 Japanese Singles Chart 67 Mexican Singles Chart 1 New Zealand Singles Chart 14 Norwegian Singles Chart 8 Rhodesian Singles Chart 2 South African Singles Chart 6 Swiss Singles Chart 3 U.S. Billboard Adult Contemporary7 9 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 3 US Cashbox Top 100 Singles8 5 Year-end charts Chart (1978) Position Australia 9 109 Canada 10 55 UK 11 8 US Billboard 12 32 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Digital United States (RIAA)13 234,00014 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Preceded by "Figaro" by Brotherhood of Man UK Singles Chart number-one single 18 February 1978 – 11 March 1978 Succeeded by "Wuthering Heights" by Kate Bush Irish Singles Chart number-one single 25 February 1978 Succeeded by "The Rare Auld Times" by Danny Doyle Preceded by "If I Had Words" by Scott Fitzgerald and Yvonne Keeley Belgian Flemish VRT Top 30 number-one single (first run) 4 March 1978 Succeeded by "If I Had Words" by Scott Fitzgerald and Yvonne Keeley Preceded by "Mull of Kintyre" by Wings Eurochart Hot 100 Singles number-one single 8 March 1978 – 29 March 1978 Succeeded by "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees Preceded by "If I Had Words" by Scott Fitzgerald and Yvonne Keeley Belgian Flemish VRT Top 30 number-one single (second run) 18 March 1978 Succeeded by "I Can't Stand the Rain" by Eruption Preceded by "Mull of Kintyre" by Wings Austrian Singles Chart number-one single 17 April 1978 – 8 May 1978 Succeeded by "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. Erasure cover version "Take a Chance on Me" Single by ABBA from the album Abba-esque Released June 1, 1992 Genre Synthpop Length 4:45 Label Mute Records Writer(s) Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus Producer(s) Dave Bascombe ABBA singles chronology "Breath of Life" (1991) "Take a Chance on Me" (1992) "Who Needs Love Like That (Hamburg Mix)" (1992) The track was famously covered by English synthpop duo Erasure in 1992, as part of their Abba-esque EP, with an additional ragga-style toast performed by MC Kinky added to the song. The cover topped the UK Singles Chart for 5 weeks in 1992. In the United States, it reached number 51 on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart;15 although it had earned enough charting points to reach the publication's main Hot 100 chart, it was not eligible to enter as it had not been released commercially as a single.16 Music video Erasure members Vince Clarke and Andy Bell played dual roles – as themselves and in drag (Clarke as Fältskog and Bell as Lyngstad) – in a music video heavily influenced by ABBA's original. MC Kinky (aka. Caron Geary), who sings the reggae/dancehall rap part, also appears in an interlude in the video. A-Teens version "Take a Chance on Me" Single by A-Teens from the album The ABBA Generation Released 2000 Format Airplay Recorded 1999 Genre Europop Length 3:52 Label Universal Music Group Writer(s) B. Andersson B. Ulvaeus Producer(s) Thomas Johansson Ronald Malmberg A-Teens singles chronology "One of Us" (1999) "Take a Chance on Me" (2000) "Dancing Queen" (2000) "Take a Chance on Me" was an A-Teens promo single from their debut album The ABBA Generation, a cover of the ABBA song of the same name. Universal Music Spain released the song on Spanish radio, hoping to promote the band in Spain in the early 2000s. The song also became part of the Head Over Heels motion picture soundtrack in 2001. Unlike the original, this version omits the lines "Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see? Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me" from the second refrain and replaces them with the last two lines from the usual refrain. Music video A music video features the band at an indoor go-kart track, complete with neon lights, and the band is seen racing as they perform the song.17 Other cover versions British synthpop duo Erasure earned an award from the UK Singles Chart for their release of Abba-esque, an ABBA cover EP that included a cover version of "Take a Chance on Me". Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song for their 1982 album Chipmunk Rock. Various eurodance cover versions by Abbacadabra were released through British label Almighty Records in the late 1990s. Audio samples can be heard on the official Almighty Records website.18 Other dance covers have been recorded by Euphorica on their 2003 album ABBA Dance and Wildside.19 American musician/songwriter Pamela McNeill covered the song on her Tribute To ABBA album, which was produced by her husband Dugan McNeill.needed A pseudo-instrumental version with minimal lyrics by Waterloop appears on the Lay All Your Love On ABBA compilation.needed The song has been covered by Brighouse and Rastrick Brass Band20 An a cappella version was recorded by the Belgian vocal group Voice Male for their 1999 album Colors.21 A pop/dance cover of the song by J'Nae Fincannon was included on the 2000 compilation Tokahits.22 Swedish musician Nils Landgren includes a version on his 2004 tribute album Funky ABBA. The song was covered by Cashetta on the 2004 album Abbalicious, a compilation of ABBA covers songs performed by various American drag queens.23 German AC/DC tribute band Riff Raff recorded a cover in AC/DC style for their 2006 album Rock 'N' Roll Mutation Vol. 1: Riff Raff Performs ABBA.needed In the same year, the Australian band (also known by the children's TV show) Hi-5 song performed it in special Abba Mania, broadcast by Channel Nine. The song was covered in a jazz/lounge music style by American group BNB on their 2008 album Bossa Mia: Songs of ABBA.24 Scottish indie artist Colin Asquith recorded a cover of the song which retains the original lyrics, but features a completely reworked melody in the chorus. An audio sample can be heard on his official website.25 Both the stage musical Mamma Mia! and its 2008 film adaptation cover the song, sung by Rosie to Bill when she asks him to reconsider getting married and not living the single life he's been living. Like the A-Teens version, this version omits the lines "Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see; gonna put me to the test, take a chance on me" from the second refrain and replaces them with the last two lines from the usual refrain. However, the whispered lines "That's all I ask of you, honey" and "C'mon, give me a break, won't you" are omitted as well. Live cover performances American comedian Andy Dick did a rendition of the song (playing the melody on Kazoo) while he appeared on the talk show Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Appearances in other media In the American version of The Office, Ed Helms as Andy sings the song a cappella with 2 friends on speakerphone filling in the harmonies to court Angela Martin in the fourth season episode "Launch Party" from 2007. In 2008, American politician John McCain, an avid ABBA fan, used the song at many rallies for his presidential campaign.26 In the 2008 movie, Get Smart. On June 21, 2012, Stephen Colbert used the song as part of his campaign to take over Sweden's official Twitter account. In the episode "Pearl Harbor" of Malcolm in the Middle, Malcolm and Reese dance to this song. Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:1978 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:1992 singles Category:Erasure songs Category:A-Teens songs Category:1999 singles Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Polar Music singles Category:Music videos directed by Lasse Hallström Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:1978 songs Category:MC Kinky songs